Past Curfew
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have fallen in love, but can they keep their relationship a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's a little RosexScorpius drabble for ya! The original prompts I am using were from the Original Character Boot Camp on HPFC, but then I realized I didn't like my OC, so I am now using those prompts for a RosexScorpius fic. Yay! This chap, just being an intro, doesn't use any particular prompt. This picks up right after the Epilogue.

This was written for:

The Seven Fics Challenge on HPFC (Word Limit: 300-500. This is 465 words.)

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I own this? Well, I don' please note that the first bit of dialogue is taken directly from the Epilogue of DH.

Please R&R.

* * *

unununununun

* * *

"_Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

The train rounded a corner, emitting a large bout of steam. Rose backed away from the window, and followed Al to find an empty compartment.

* * *

"I'll be right back. Gotta use the loo…" Rose said, opening the compartment door.

OoO

She was making her way back to her compartment, when the door to another slid open. "Rose Weasley," a voice said.

The face that greeted her sported a faint smirk and blond hair that, when flipped back, revealed a pair of light grey eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose replied. "What d'you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi. I mean, our parents _did_ know each other, after all."

"Uh-huh. So what did you really want?" she remarked.

Scorpius took a couple steps forward, so he was no longer in the threshold of his compartment. Rose took a hesitant step forward, following him into an empty corner of the Hogwarts Express.

"So..?" Rose said with a hint of impatience.

"Look. I saw the face on your dad on the platform. And I wanted to let you know that whatever happened—whatever _really_ happened—between our parents is history. It's not our problem. Let's not make it our battle, okay?"

Rose paused, biting her lip. "I… I guess you're right. "Rose made to leave, but her way was blocked by Scorpius' arm. "Malfoy—" he stiffened at her use of his surname. Rose didn't miss the brief glint in his eyes. "I'll… I'll see you around." She walked back to her compartment without a backwards glance.

"See you, Rose," Scorpius muttered under his breath. He made his way back to his own compartment, and sank into his seat.

* * *

**A.N: **I plan on making this sort of like the chapter The Prince's Tale, with little snippets that come together to make a story. And yes, I wanted to add a comparison to the books. O.o Also, I kinda like the look of the Author Note thing as A.N: with the period. : )

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **And here's where our story really kicks off! This chap takes place during their second year, and uses the prompt **night.**

Written for: Forbidden Relationships Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

)()()(

"Remind me again why we can't talk to each other during the day," Scorpius muttered. He and Rose were sitting at the same table in the Ravenclaw Common Room, now that everyone else had gone to bed.

"Because Dom's in Ravenclaw, too. And if she saw us, she'd tell my dad. Can't we please just… Be together, when we can?" Rose insisted.

Scorpius sighed in reply, and said, "That doesn't explain why you can't help me with my homework before midnight. Any answers there?"

"I just… I don't want people to know I like—" She stopped herself, and continued: "I don't want people to know I like to help you with your homework," Rose finished lamely.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Herbology first. Can you believe Professor Longbottom assigned us a twelve-inch essay on the Chinese Chomping Cabbage? Have you started it yet?" he asked.

"Finished, actually. You should really focus your time on your schoolwork, rather than everything else. How many nights this week have you been out on the Quidditch Pitch?" she questioned, without so much as looking up.

"I need to practice," was all he said.

Rose rolled her eyes, and returned her gaze to her parchment. She was writing a letter to her mum.

Scorpius glanced over at the recipient of her letter, and asked, "What did your parents say, when you told them we were in the same House?"

Rose finished writing the sentence she was working on, and answered: "Well, Mum said it was nice, that maybe we could try to become friends."

"And your dad?" Scorpius prompted.

"Scor, you _know_ how my dad would've reacted if I'd told him. What did _your_ parents say?"

"Erm… Well, Mum wasn't too worried, but Dad… He wasn't all too pleased that I ended up in Ravenclaw, to tell you the truth. I think he was just disappointed that I wasn't in Slytherin." Scorpius smirked. "As if I'd _want_ to be. Oh, sorry," he said upon seeing the look on Rose's face at his remark.

"No, it's fine." Rose's closest cousin, Albus, had been Sorted into Slytherin. That had come as a shock to Rose. She had always pictured the two of them in Gryffindor. Al's Sorting had been just as surprising as her own had been. Al hadn't been the same since he was Sorted. He'd barely talked to Rose during the summer, and he never did while at Hogwarts.

Scorpius coughed, and Rose jolted out of her reverie.

"Scor, I think," Rose said, barely stifling a yawn. "I think I'm going up to bed. 'Night."

Scorpius watched her head up to the girls' dormitories, and muttered: "Good-night, Rosie," just as the door shut behind her.

* * *

**A.N: **I'm very excited about all the response so far for this fic! So as my treat to you, here's another chappie for you, right quick! Reviews, please?


End file.
